undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Flowey
Flowey (/ˈflaʊ.iː/, FlaoweeToby Fox fwugradiation (20. September 2015). "personal pronunciation for some undertale characters (dont care if u say diff)" Retrieved on 9 December 2015.) is the first major character that the protagonist encounters in ''Undertale'', ''serving as the main antagonist for the majority of the game, specifically the Neutral and Pacifist routes. He provides an introduction to the mechanics of encounters by sharing "friendliness pellets," which are actually harmful bullets. His main philosophy is "'KILL''' or BE killed." Profile Appearance Flowey usually appears as a sentient, grinning, golden flower, with a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a green stem. Flowey can contort his face into a variety of expressions and mimic the faces and voices of other characters. He mimics Toriel and Asgore in some situations, as well as his old self at the end of the Genocide Route. Personality Initially, Flowey operates under a façade of friendliness and politeness. He often greets the protagonist with "Howdy!", calls himself "your best friend," and, like his father, appends polite words such as "gosh" and "golly" to the ends of his sentences. Whenever he drops this guise of friendliness, he often calls the protagonist an "idiot." Flowey has a malevolent and cruel disposition, berating the protagonist for not following his "kill or be killed" philosophy. Despite this, he also criticizes the protagonist at the end of the Ruins if they killed any monster."Each one could have been someone else's Toriel. Selfish brat. Somebody is dead because of you." - Flowey He is a cunning planner and subtle if the circumstances require it."LET'S JUST SAY... A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME" - Papyrus explains how he knew to call the other characters to New Home. He retains his memories between SAVEs because he was once able to SAVE. Main Story Ruins Start Flowey introduces the concept of the bullet board and calls his bullets "friendliness pellets." * If the protagonist dodges three times, his friendly act slips and he hypocritically snaps at the protagonist for toying with him. ** The background music lowers by one semitone each time the bullets are dodged, before slowing, lowering pitch, and stopping entirely. ** Before his third attack, Flowey screams "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!" before quickly changing the "BULLETS!!!" in the speech bubble to "friendliness pellets." After the protagonist runs into his bullets, he announces his central philosophy."In this world... It's KILL or BE killed!" - Flowey He then attempts to kill the protagonist with an unavoidable ring of bullets, but Toriel intervenes and saves the protagonist. If the protagonist killed Flowey on a previous Neutral Route, he will not appear. If the protagonist spared him, he reminds the protagonist not to kill anyone. If the protagonist gained no EXP, he reminds them to befriend everyone."Remember... THIS time, you've GOT to become friends with everyone. OK? If you DON'T, you'll be miserable FOREVER." - Flowey After resetting a Neutral Route multiple times and repeating Flowey's initial encounter, he becomes annoyed and concludes "Don't you have anything better to do?" Ruins End At the exit to the Ruins, Flowey judges the protagonist's actions up to that point. Flowey does not appear to judge the protagonist if he was killed in a previous Neutral Route. Neutral Route After the Ruins, Flowey will be seemingly absent until the end of Asgore's battle. However, backtracking in some rooms allows the protagonist see Flowey burrowing back into the ground on the edge of the screen.Undertale: Flowey Stalks the Fallen Child Through the Ruins - Youtube Flowey also leaves a message on an Echo Flower in the vertical room before the bridge in Waterfall that changes if the protagonist spared or killed Toriel."Where am I...? It's so cold here... And so dark... Someone help me... Anyone... please... Help me..." - Flowey's Echo Flower message if Toriel was killed."Where oh where could that child be...? I've been looking all over for them... ... Hee hee hee. THAT'S not true. She'll find another kid, and instantly forget about you. You'll NEVER see her again." - Flowey's Echo Flower message if Toriel was spared. If the protagonist decides to kill Asgore, Flowey appears, destroys Asgore's SOUL, and absorbs the six bottled human SOULs. If the protagonist spares Asgore, Flowey appears and kills Asgore himself. After this occurs, the game will suddenly close. Upon relaunching the game, the intro seems to play as normal. However, the Boss Monster is replaced with a Loox, and the intro cannot be skipped. Suddenly, the text "One day, war broke out between the races" will be replaced with "One day, they all disappeared without a trace," as well as the two figures being morphed. The screen seems to glitch, and the title of the window rapidly changes between random sets of letters. For further information on Flowey's boss battle, see Photoshop Flowey and Photoshop Flowey/In Battle. If the protagonist spared Flowey, he reappears after his battle and advises the protagonist on how to get a better ending."Say. What if I told you... I knew some way to get you a better ending?" - Flowey If the protagonist gained EXP before his battle, he asks the protagonist to prove his philosophy wrong, as he thinks it may be meaningless."I've been thinking. Is killing things really necessary? ... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive. Get here from the beginning. Without killing a single thing... ...and I won't kill the king. ...and, maybe... Then you'll have your so-called 'happy ending.'" - Flowey Flowey also offers unique dialogue if the protagonist only killed Asgore and tells the protagonist that they wasted everyone's time."So you went the whole way through without killing... And then you decided to kill ASGORE? What the hell is WRONG with you? You COMPLETELY missed the point. Are you trolling me? Because. No. You are only trolling yourself. What a waste of everybody's time." - Flowey If the protagonist had spared every single enemy, yet they have not met all the requirements for the True Pacifist Route, he mentions that maybe the protagonist could get closer to Papyrus, Undyne, or Alphys depending on whether or not the protagonist had completed their side quests to become friends."Are you friends with all of them yet? Maybe you should go back and... "hang" with them. The power of friendship... That always saves the day, right?" - Flowey Flowey then allows the protagonist to recover their previous SAVE file and follow his advice. If the protagonist kills Flowey, he recognizes that the protagonist can kill before seemingly becoming a regular flower. Before this, a rare bug may occur in which the screen will crash at the dead Flowey, with an empty dialogue box. When the game is re-opened, nothing is left but the regular flower. Flowey will not leave a message for the protagonist after the credits close, and after a reset will not appear at all until after the fight with Asgore, where Flowey berates the protagonist for thinking that killing him solved anything."So, even with everything you did... The outcome's still the same. In the end, your choices were an illusion. NOTHING you do really matters! Hee hee hee!" - Flowey He explains that he was brought back when the protagonist loaded their SAVE file and that they still cannot achieve their happy ending. He then destroys Asgore's SOUL. Flowey will not refight the protagonist as Photoshop Flowey because he recognizes that the human SOULs would rebel again. Afterward, the protagonist is left in the same room they would be left in had they just fought Photoshop Flowey, and leaving the room leads to Sans's phone call. If the protagonist nearly completes a Genocide Route but resets after killing Undyne and before Flowey's epiphany in New Home, Flowey becomes upset with the protagonist."We were on our way to REAL victory... Why'd you have to SCREW IT UP?" - Flowey However, he then proclaims that the protagonist just wanted to see everything in the Underground, and will eventually return to their malicious ways."Well, I'll let you mess around. I know you'll come back eventually. And when that time comes... I'll be waiting for you." - Flowey True Pacifist Route Genocide Route In Battle Notably, Flowey in his regular flower form does not have an actual fight where the protagonist can fight back. Attacks In his regular form as a mere flower, Flowey uses only two attacks, consisting of a five-bullet spread that slightly hone in on the protagonist's SOUL, and a large ring of bullets which surround the SOUL and cannot be dodged. He can speed up the spread though the limits of his attacks and speed are unknown. Getting hit by his five-bullet spread reduces HP to 1. Relationships Gallery Floweysteamcard.jpg |Flowey's Steam Trading Card. Trivia * Along with MettatonMettaton Voice-Clip - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHQ6ba-n12E, Flowey is one of the only characters in the game to have a voice clip. Near the beginning of the Genocide Route, he exclaims "that's a wonderful idea!"That's a Wonderful Idea! - Youtube ** Flowey saying "That's a wonderful idea!" is a higher-pitched clip of an old McDonald's commercial originating from the 1960's as seen in this video by Adam Powell.Adam Powell's video demonstration - Youtube ** There are other clips within the commercial which have the same, if not exact, voice and sound clips. Examples are times 2:47 and 3:05, where Photoshop Flowey's "hurt" sounds originate.McDonald's Commercials 1960's Collection - Youtube * If the player attempts to name the fallen child "Flowey," the screen reads "I already CHOSE that name" and prevents the name from being used. * In a joke thread on Starmen.Net, when Undertale was called "UnderBound 2," it was revealed that Flowey was planned to be the reincarnation of "Face" who was the protagonist of the non-existent EarthBound hack, UnderGround.Toby Fox (4 February 2013). "UnderBound" Retrieved on 9 December 2015. * Flowey's laugh is not a new asset and can be recognized in other media such as the PlayStation title Tomba!Let it Haunt Your Nightmares - ''Oct 28, 2010, Youtube and the soundtrack ''The Lordling also by Toby Fox. The full, unedited laugh can be heard here. * Flowey's character might be inspired by flowers from EarthBound, which Toby did include in one of his hacks. * When certain monsters are attacked, the same sound effect when Flowey is interrupted by Toriel at the beginning of the game will play. * Flowey has the most battle sprites out of any character in the game; he has dozens of expressions that he uses in the battle room. References de:Flowey es:Flowey pl:Flowey ru:Флауи zh:花花 pt-br:Flowey ja:Flowey fr:‎Flowey Category:Enemies Category:Main characters